1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary device for producing and/or processing webs, pieces, foils and composite materials, more particularly, for processing textile webs and pieces in the field of manufacturing ready-to-wear articles of clothing and for producing and processing foils and composite materials in the field of processing synthetic materials, wherein the part of the rotary device which comes into contact with the webs, pieces, foils and composite materials to be produced and/or processed, for example, the outer wall of a hollow cylinder, is heated by means of vapors condensing thereon. These vapors are produced by evaporation of a fluid disposed within the rotary device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of a known rotary device of the above type (German Utility Model No. 1,947,145), which may be both in the form of a single-walled and a double-walled hollow cylinder closed at the ends by means of base plates, to produce vaporization, the liquid disposed in the hollow cylinder is heated by means of so-called rod-shaped heating elements which may possibly be disposed in protective tubes. When the rotary device rotates, the rod-shaped heating elements come into direct contact with at least the liquid which is disposed in the lowest part of the cylinder and which covers essentially the entire length of the hollow cylinder. For this purpose, the rod-shaped heating elements are inserted through the aforementioned base plates. The amount of water which is introduced into the hollow cylinder is preferably such as to completely cover the lowest heating element. Various liquids can be employed. The most suitable liquids are water, thermally stable oil and liquid mixtures such as the eutectic mixture of diphenyl and diphenylene oxide which is sold under the trade name of Diphyl.
In the case of another rotary device of the type mentioned initially (German Pat. No. 833,416), which is in the form of a single-walled hollow cylinder, vaporization of the liquid mainly takes place in a chamber in the form of an annular compartment which is disposed laterally on the hollow cylinder but which is rigidly connected to the bored journal pin or base thereof. The outer diameter of the annular compartment is smaller than the outer diameter of the hollow cylinder. The heat required for vaporization of the liquid is produced by means of a radiation heating element which is mounted in a stationary manner on the outer wall of the annular compartment and thus does not rotate with the same. The level of the liquid in the annular compartment and the hollow cylinder of the rotary device is regulated in such a way that it is both possible for the vapor to pass from the annular compartment -- also designated as the vapor generator -- to the hollow chamber of the hollow cylinder and for the condensate produced in the hollow cylinder to return via the bore in the journal pin or base thereof.
A rotary device comprising annular compartments is also known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,908), wherein the outer diameter of the annular compartments is larger than the outer diameter of the hollow cylinder. The enlarged annular compartments are used as liquid, resp., condensation collecting chambers.
The above-mentioned known rotary devices have various disadvantages-particularly if their dimensions are large. These disadvantages concern the usable work surface, reliability of operation, maintenance, temperature distribution on the work surface, temperature regulation and production and maintenance costs. To the extent that these disadvantages are due to the liquids to be vaporized, they occur because the liquids are subject, inter alia, to a low thermal stability, a low heat transfer density and high vapor pressures and because they are combustible and toxic.
In the case of rotary devices having incorporated therein heating elements which rotate with the rotary device it is also known to provide a slip ring/brush combination for supplying electrical energy to these heating elements (German Utility Model No. 1,947,145, German Pat. No. 1,226,287, East German Pat. No. 51,020). It is also known to provide heat sensors, a manometer and an electrical temperature regulating device.